Give Me Something I Can Believe
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: What if Jack's wall hadn't worked as well as he thought against William and his men when they came to invade? What if in the fighting something went wrong and Jack lost someone he cared deeply for. Someone like Aliena...


I just had to make a story about Aliena and Jack after watching Pillars of Earth. It was such a fantastic series with such amazingly written characters. I adored Jack and Aliena as well as the other characters as well and I hope I can do them justice. It's a 'what if' fic so I will be adding stuff that didn't happen so please don't correct me if some things don't add up. I won't be changing major things, just one thing that happened at the wall. :D Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth's words had left Phillip cold moments after she left, walking with William's mother from the Cathedral. He had no reason not to believe her, her innocent words were truthful and the fear in her eyes… What a life it must have been to be married to the cruel man William Hamleigh. She was naught but a child. Phillip hated to think more on it than he had to, whoever had sanctioned their marriage surely had to have forbidden William from touching her until she was older, they had to of.<p>

It was out of his hands of course, Phillip had little power as it was and what faith he had he needed for the task ahead of them. Aliena's brother Richard had suggested a wall in order to protect Kingsbridge from William and his men but was it truly possible? As a man of faith he should believe it but his faith had been shaken constantly over the years that he sometimes wasn't sure what to believe. The people were hard at work on the wall that would hopefully protect them all from yet another attack. Once again the call had been sounded and the people answered, just as Phillip hoped they would. He watched as everyone chipped in, breaking their backs day and night. Jack worked tirelessly in order to ensure that everything went as it should and Phillip had to give him credit.

Perhaps they would be victorious. Maybe they had God's favour after all…

* * *

><p>"And I have a special reason to see William Hamleigh defeated." Aliena's words played in Jack's mind as he lay there, his back against the wall they had built. Tomorrow was the day the attack was to happen and no one knew whether it would be enough or not. The only reason most were asleep now was because they were all bone tired and couldn't keep their eyes open another moment longer. Jack was awake still with the woman he loved in his arms, her head on his chest. Their little son lay next to them, finally asleep as well. "I love you." He whispered, squeezing her shoulder as he spoke which brought a smile to her face.<p>

They had been through so much to get to this point and though Aliena had lost a great deal, she wouldn't change this, not for anything. Jack was the only man she loved, the father of her child and someday she hoped to be granted an annulment so that she could be his wife. Ellen had said that Alfred would never grant it and Jack had gone to him about it already, Aliena just had to have hope that things would work out. Her eyes fluttered closed and she breathed in deeply, just taking in the cool night air but it seemed that Jack wasn't ready to let her sleep, not just yet. "Aliena…" He started, his voice low and a bit unsure.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him with question in her brown eyes. Was everything alright? Jack seemed to hesitate, causing Aliena to sit up from where she had been laying so she could better look at him. "What did William Hamleigh do to you?" A flash of pain could be seen in her chocolate brown eyes as she looked away quickly, unable to speak. There was only a handful of people who knew about what had happened that night and that was only because they had been there, William and his disgusting henchman Walter and Richard who had been so innocent at the time. How different her brother was now. She had told Richard after that night never to speak of it again and he had been true to his word.

"Aliena please…" Jack hated to see her in so much pain and he had an idea what had been done but he wanted Aliena to trust him enough to tell him herself. He figured by the way she had reacted to his advances before that day by the tree; her reaction had been so volatile that it had taken him off guard. He hadn't meant to hurt her then and he didn't wish to hurt her now but he didn't want her to feel alone either. She was a strong woman, anyone who knew her would know that but even she had her weaknesses. The brunette shook her head, still unable to look at Jack, her eyes closed as she relived that moment.

He was on top of her, forcing her hands down on the bed. He was enjoying her struggle and screams. She had fought him then but she hadn't been strong enough, hadn't been smart enough to save herself and her brother from going through that. He slapped her a few times, tearing at her clothing and mocking her. It wasn't until he threatened Richard's life that Aliena chose to accept it, she had lost so much she couldn't lose Richard as well. She could remember the feeling of pain as he forced himself into her, stealing her innocence as violently as he could.

Tears welled up in her eyes, causing Jack to pull her close and just hold her. Aliena had been strong for so long and had done so much for other people that she hadn't been able to do something for herself, she hadn't been able to mourn the loss of her innocence like she should have been able to. Her pain was great but unlike before, she wasn't alone. Jack held her and let her cry for the things she had lost, cry for the father she had loved so much and the pain she had felt at the hands of the treacherous Hamleighs.

They would get what was coming to them soon enough. Jack would see to that. He would never let William hurt Aliena again. He'd sooner die…


End file.
